In many high precision systems, any minute displacements or fine movements in its structures and guidance systems can result in undesirable results at its best of times, or disastrous results at its worst of times. In such systems, such as the Very Large Hadron Collider (VLHC), which is a superconducting proton-to-proton collider comprising a 27 kilometers synchrotron designed to collide two opposing particle beams of protons, any minute displacements of its complex arrays of beam guides will result in major and very costly failures. Currently there are very few techniques that can provide accurate monitoring and detection of such minute displacements in such systems. In the few prior art that exists, such systems are either very complex to implement and/or cannot be up-scaled to monitor a large establishment.
There is a need for a simple, effective, accurate and scalable method of detecting, monitoring and measuring even very minute displacements and fine movements of systems in physical spaces.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.